


Gone

by Lokidokie10



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidokie10/pseuds/Lokidokie10
Summary: After losing his family Clint Barton was gone leaving Ronin to take control.OrLet’s watch Clint Barton fall apart as his family falls victim to the snap





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write so I kind of forced myself to write this so I’m sorry if it’s not the greatest. I haven’t seen any fics about what happened to Clint’s family so I decided to do it myself.   
> Enjoy lovelies! Xx

Lila’s high pitched laughed reverberated through the house along with Laura’s chuckles as they painted together in the kitchen. He could see Cooper outside kicking a soccer ball into the side of the house from his seat in the rocking chair on the porch. The warm bundle in his arms stirred. Nathaniel’s chubby face stared up at Clint’s, his little hands reaching out of the swaddle and waving in the air.   
“Hey buddy”   
His small babbles draw a fond smile on his face, breaking into a large smile when Nathaniel’s little fingers wrap around his calloused finger. 

The little patter of feet on the wood floor warns him of Lila’s fast approach.  
“Daddy! Look what me and mummy painted!”  
The picture that was shoved in his face resembled the avengers standing around happily. He forces a smile, his heart beat quickening as he was reminded of how long he had been separated from his second family.   
“That’s very good Lil, your gonna be an artist someday”   
Her eyes sparkle at the compliment before running off probably to make another painting. His gaze was jolted from the rolling grass hills to his wife as her hand lands on his shoulder gently. 

“You okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. The little guy just wake up”  
He knew his smile was unconvincing but there was nothing he could do about it. He can’t contact or see his other family until his sentence was up. He had an extra 6 months than the Antman guy and it was excruciating. He’s never gone this long without taking to Natasha since he met her and it was killing him. He missed everyone of the avengers even Tony. Hell he’d be happy to talk to the mean dude dressed as a cat. 

He was drawn from his thoughts as the phone rang. He could hear Laura run to answer the phone inside the house.   
“Clint!”   
The unexpected urgency in her voice shocked him. Standing up as fast as he can with a Nathaniel on his arms, he jogged into the house towards Laura’s voice. Rounding the corner he saw his wife’s pale face the phone on her hand.   
“Hey hey, Laura? What’s wrong honey? What happened?”   
He placed Nathaniel in his rocker before placing his hand firmly on her arms.   
“It-it was Sarah. She said Kate’s gone. She’s gone. People are disappearing Clint. Clint something’s happening. I don’t- I”   
“Hey it’s okay. Laura look at me. We’re in the middle of nowhere. Nothings happening to us alright?”

He didn’t say anything but he had a feeling it had something to do with the avengers. He had a feeling that him and his family weren’t pardoned from whatever’s going on. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. 

“M-mummy? D-daddy!? Da-d!”  
Lila’s choked screams came from the living room. He bolted into the room faster than he’s ever moved. Stomach falling, his heart stuck in his throat, eyes burning. Dropping to his knees he holds his daughters form.  
“Daddy? W-what’s goi-going on? Daddy!?”   
“Lila! Hey it’s okay, hold on, I’ve got you. I’ve got you”   
Laura stood like a statue in the doorway watching as her only daughter slowly faded out of her husbands arms. He grappled to hold on but she disappeared. Gone.

“LILA?!! LILA WHERE ARE YOU!? LILA!!”  
His tear strained yells drew Cooper into the house. Walking in on his parents sobbing over an ash pile on the floor didn’t help the already nauseous feeling in his stomach.   
“Dad? Dad I don’t- something doesn’t feel right!?”   
His head snapped to look up at his oldest son.   
“No, no not you to. Cooper no. COOPER!!”  
Just like that another one of his children disappeared.  
Gone.

Laura’s screams we’re crackling as she too started to disappear.   
“Clint? Clint look after Nathaniel. Look after our baby Clint!”  
“LAURA! No no no baby please. Don’t leave. Don’t leave me, don’t leave us. Laura please”  
Gone.

His tears splashed onto the floor, dust shuffling around him on the floor. His family was on the floor. His whole life was on the floor.

Nathaniel. Where was Nathaniel? Running to his rocker the breath left his chest as the babies face broke into a smile, oblivious to the pain his father was feeling. Oblivious that he just lost his mother, sister and brother. Oblivious that he himself was disappearing. He watched as the last of his family left him, knowing he can’t save him. Gently picking up the ash covered blanket left behind, Clint let go. He let go of his morals. Let go of his memories. Let go of everything. He was going to find the bastard who stole his family. 

Clint Barton was gone.


End file.
